A letter to say goodbye
by OfficialTess
Summary: Brooke had a car accident with Lucas. She's in a coma. Peyton wrote a letter to say goodbye, but the end isn't what she expected... Two part storie! Breyton! Femmeslash!
1. part one

**Brooke's in the hospital after a car accident with Lucas. She's in a coma. ****Peyton is sitting next to her bed.**

"Hi Brooke." She said. "The doctors said you don't have that long to live. I don't believe that. I heard that when someone that loves a person with their whole heart, they can get them out of a coma by talking to them. So I'm gonna talk to you, because I'm not ready to lose you yet. And I'm gonna get you out of this come. The doctor's think it's not gonna work and that I probobly can't do it, but I'm still gonna try. I'm not giving up on you. I don't know how to say it, so i wrote a letter. I'm just gonna read it to you and I hope you hear it."

Dear Brooke 

_I don't know how to tell you this or how to say goodbye at all so I'm gonna put it in a letter. I don't even know that I can find the right words to say it. I'll miss you, that's for sure. Do you remember the first time we met? I do. We were both nine. I was sitting in the park when some guys came over to me._

Peyton was sitting underneath a tree in the parc. A couple of guys came over to her.

"Hi blondie. Wanna come and play?" one of them asked.

"Leave me alone." Peyton said.

"Oh, is blondie scared for being with the big guys?" another one said.

"C'mon Nathan. You're only nine years old and you're not that big for a guy." Peyton said.

"Watch your tone. I'm still bigger than you." Nathan said as he stood in front of Peyton.

"Just leave please." Peyton asked.

"No, we wanna have fun and you're gonna help us. Get up." Nathan said. He took Peyton by the wrist en led her to a pool of mud.

"No, let go of me!" Peyton screamed.

"You're gonna have a mud bath." Nathan said.

"Hey!" someone yelled.

Nathan let go of Peyton and jumped back.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." She said sarcasticly. "But thanks for letting her go."

The girl took Peyton by the arm and led her away from the boys.

"Thanks." Peyton said when they sat down under a tree far away from the boys.

"No problem. My name's Brooke." The girl said.

"I'm Peyton. Nice to meet you." Peyton said. Suddenly Peyton gained tears in her eyes.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Brooke asked worried.

"Nothing, it's just... It's the first time someone took it up for me." Peyton said with a smile. "Come here." Brooke hugged Peyton. "Want me to walk you to school tomorrow?"

"Yeah, thanks. It's the worst on mondays." Peyton said while she wrapped her arms tighter around Brooke.

_We were friends from that day. We even became best friends. We went to highschool together. But then things changed. Do you remember Lucas? I bet you do. He wasn't just a boy. He was our boy. Do you remember the first time you found out Lucas and I kissed? God, I still feel guilty about it. I'm still sorry too. I didn't want to break your heart._

Brooke entered Peyton's bedroom when Lucas is just leaving.

"Hi Brooke, I was just leaving." He said.

"Fine, then leave." Brooke said angrily.

"Oh eh okay, look I'm sorry I broke up with you, but does that mean that you have to be so angry with me?" Lucas asked.

"It's not that you broke up with me, it's WHY you broke up with me." Brooke said while looking at Peyton. Lucas didn't say anything anymore and left.

"Brooke, are you okay?" Peyton asked.

"No, I don't know what hurts the most. You and Lucas sneaking around behind my back or you lying about it to my face." Brooke said.

"Brooke, I didn't want ..." Peyton started.

"To hurt me?" Brooke finished her sentence. "Yeah, it's a little too late for that. And you know what? The next one you wanna steal him, you might wanna turn that thing off." She pointed to Peyton's webcam and walked away.

"Brooke!" Peyton yelled. Brooke stopped and turned around. "Don't go. I can explain."

"I'm sorry Peyton. It's way too late for an explanation." Brooke said. She turned back around and walked out the door. Peyton fell on the bed and started crying.

_I was crushed when you walked through that door. I'm glad we made up. Can you remember how? We were on your dad's boat._

Peyton and Brooke were lying on the deck of the boat.

"Brooke?" Peyton asked.

"Yeah?" Brooke answered.

"Are you still mad at me?" Peyton asked.

Brooke let out a sigh. "No, I'm not." She smiled. "You can't help falling in love and besides. It's ho's over bro's." Brooke stuck out her fist.

"Ho's over bro's." Peyton smiled. She placed her fist against Brooke's. Peyton sat up and walked to the front of the boat.

"What's wrong?" Brooke asked when she got up and walked towards Peyton.

"Nothing, it's just..." Peyton turned to Brooke. "I missed you."

Brooke hugged Peyton. "I missed you too. I love you P. Sawyer."

"I love you too B.Davis." Peyton said. Not just love you but in love with you and you have no idea how much, Peyton thought.

_It was 5 years ago, we were 17 back then. Our first big fight. I was so happy we made up. Now we're 22 and I have to miss you again. I didn't even come to the happiest day of my life. The day you said you were in love with me. I didn't expect that at all. Especially because you had to find out through the time capsule that I was in love with you. You remember the Dare Night? Ofcourse you do. That's the day the time capsule was opened and when you and Lucas were still together. _

Brooke and Peyton walked into the gym. There was a giant white screen in the middle of the gym and almost all the students were sitting in front of it. Lucas walked up to Brooke and Peyton.

"Lucas? What's going on here?" Brooke asked.

"Rachel wants to show us something." He said while he gave Brooke a kiss. "Take a seat."

As soon as Peyton, Brooke and Lucas sat down, the lights went out and Peyton's face appeared on the screen.

"What?" She yelled. "But that's the time capsule!"

"Peyton, calm down." Brooke said. Peyton wanted to run out of the gym but Brooke grabbed her arm and pulled her back to her seat. "What you said on it can't be that bad."

"You have no idea." Peyton said while she covered her head with her hands.

"Hi, my name's Peyton Sawyer." On-screen Peyton started. "I'm a senior at Tree Hill high. Yes that's right. Tree Hill high. The school where you guys are at the moment. It's kind of weird, talking while you know it's gonna air 50 years from now. It's also good, because now you can say secrets that everybody know by then... or maybe not. Look, I got a secret and I don't know that everybody knows it within 50 years but I'm gonna tell it anyway. I'm in love. I will and always be in love with one single person. Brooke davis."

Everybody gasped and Brooke looke at Peyton with her mouth wide open. Peyton just covered her head as much as she could.

"I know she's my best friend, but like she said, you can't help falling in love. Not that I don't wanna be in love with her. She's an amazing person, with an amazing heart. I love her dairly. I don't think I'm gonna tell her. I rather be in her life as her best friend than not at all, because I know that when she finds out that I'm in love with her, she doesn't want to be my friend anymore. Okay, I think it was very stupid of me to say this because in 50 years, she might watch this. I don't know who's gonna watch this but she might be one of the many persons that does. So I said what i had to say, ehm, goodbye and have a nice year at Tree Hill high."

The lights went back on. Everybody was looking at Peyton. She couldn't take it anymore and ran out the gym. Lucas wanted to go after her but Brooke stopped her.

"Is it okay that I go talk to her?" she asked.

"Sure." Lucas said.

Brooke ran after Peyton.

After a while, Brooke found Peyton in a deserted hallway. She was sitting against the wall.

"Peyton?" Brooke asked. "What are you doing in a hallway we never use?"

"Trying to get away from the crowd." Peyton said.

"One hell of a day." Brooke said, while she sat next to Peyton. There was a pause.

"I'm sorry." Peyton said suddenly.

"For what?" Brooke asked.

"For loving you. For the way you found out." Peyton said.

"Peyton you have nothing to be sorry for." Brooke said. "Actually I'm glad I found out."

"What?" Peyton asked confused. Brooke got up, took Peyton by the hands and pulled her up so she stood in front of her. "Brooke?"

"I've been denying it the whole time." Brooke said while still holding Peyton's hands. "The reason why I've been denying it was because I didn't you you feel the same way. I tried to move on so I started dating Lucas. It didn't help."

"What are you trying to say?" Peyton asked.

"I love you Peyton. I always have and I always will. I was just too scared to admit it." Brooke said. Peyton smiled.

"So you love me huh?" Peyton asked.

"Yeah." Brooke said.

"What? I didn't hear that." Peyton said jokingly.

"Yeah, I love you." Brooke said again.

They both smiled. Peyton lifted Brooke's chin a bit with her hand and leaned in. Their lips toughed softly at first. They both smiled and kissed eachother again. They walked back to the gym.

"Hey, what if we fool everyone." Brooke said with an evil smile.

"What are you up to B.Davis?" Peyton smiled.

"Well, you know, tonight it's Dare Night. Girls vs Boys. We get Felix on the team and the guys get Rachel. There has to be a girl in the boys team and a boy in the girls team because when there's a dare with kissing and all they think the boys will kiss the girl and the girls will kiss the boy." Brooke started.

"I get it." Peyton said.

"Let me finish." Brooke laughed. "Maybe there's a dare that says kiss one of your team mates on the mouth."

"Now I now what you're up to." Peyton said with the same evil smile as Brooke did before.

Lucas walked up to them.

"You guys a..." he started. He lowered his voice. "Couple?"

"No, just best friends." Peyton said.

"Good." Lucas said. He wanted to kiss Brooke.

"I have to go to the bathroom." Brooke said before his lips could touch hers.

Everyone had their first dare and they all succeeded. It was an even score. Felix handed Brooke and Lucas an enveloppe.

"Since it's an even score, it's up to you two who wins. Who succeeds in the dare wins." Felix said.

They opened the enveloppe.

"Kiss a team member on the mouth." Lucas read. "Are you crazy?"

"Eh, Lucas, look at the back of your cart." Brooke said who had the same dare as Lucas.

"It has to be a passionate kiss." Lucas read. "Okay, now you're totally crazy, but anything to win." He turned around and kissed Rachel very passionate. "Sorry Brooke." He said after he kissed Rachel. "You can't top that passionate kiss. I know you won't kiss Felix." The boys laughed and were already celebrating their win.

Brooke laughed.

"What's there to laugh about?" Lucas asked.

"You guys haven't won yet." Brooke said.

"What? You're gonna kiss Felix?" Lucas said in disbelief. "You're kidding right?"

Brooke got up from her seat and walked over to Felix who was standing in front of Peyton. "Ofcourse I won't kiss Felix." She puched Felix out of her way and kissed Peyton. It was very very passionate and the boys couldn't believe their eyes.

"Okay, I think a girl on girl kiss tops a boy on girl kiss. The girls win!" Felix yelled.

The girls cheered and the boys still couldn't believe their eyes.

_After the Dare Night you broke up with Lucas. I still remember the looks on their face after you kissed me. We were finally happy. We've been together for 4 years now. Since we were 18. We never had a fight. Everything was going well. Until the car accident..._

_**More coming up!! **_


	2. part two

I couldn't believe me when a doctor called me and told me that you had a car accident. You were on your way to your new shop from your clothing line. Clothes over Bro's.

"My car broke down and your car ran out of gass." Brooke said. "How am I supposed to get to the store in time?"

"Brooke calm down." Peyton said.

"The store opens in 30 minutes. I'm not gonna get there in time. I have to get there in time, because if I can't my mom's gonna freak out and I don't want her to freak..." Brooke was cut of by Peyton's lips on hers.

"Stop stressing out." Peyton laughed.

"I'm not stressed out!!" Brooke yelled.

"Right, sure." Peyton laughed again.

"Okay, well, maybe a little." Brooke said.

"A little?" Peyton asked.

"Fine, a lot." Brooke laughed.

"Come here." Peyton said while pulling Brooke into a hug. "We're gonna get you there in time."

"Thanks Peyton." Brooke said. "I love you."

"I love you too." Peyton said. They kissed again.

"Sorry to interrupt." Lucas laughed.

Peyton and Brooke broke apart and turned around.

"It's okay." Brooke said.

"Hey Lucas, wanna give Brooke a ride?" Peyton asked.

"Yeah sure where to?" Lucas asked.

"Her new store." Peyton said.

"Okay fine." Lucas said.

"But Peyton how are you gonna get there?" Brooke said. "I want you there. I mean, my mom doesn't even know we're together and we've been together for four years."

"Wait, you mom doesn't know you guys are together?" Lucas asked in disbelief.

"You don't know her mom. She can be such a bitch." Peyton said. "Sorry for the word."

"It's okay. She can be a bitch indeed." Brooke said.

"You know what, you go with Lucas. I'll find a way to get there. I can always ask Haley." Peyton said.

"Okay, see ya soon honey." Brooke said as she gave Peyton a quick kiss.

"Bye, baby. Bye Lucas." Peyton said.

"See yah." Lucas said. He and Brooke left.

**30 minutes later**

Peyton's cell phone rang, but she didn't know who's number it was.

"Hello, Peyton Sawyer speaking." Peyton answered.

"Hello Peyton, It's doctor Fletcher. Do you know Brooke Davis well?" doctor Fletcher asked.

"Yeah she's my girlfriend. Wait ... why?" Peyton asked.

"Your girlfriend and had an accident." The doctor said. "She was in a car with a boy named Lucas Scott. They were standing in front of a red light when another car hits them right in the passengers door. Miss Davis is in a pretty bad shape. The car hit her side frontal. She's in a coma right now. Can you come to the hospital to fill in some files?"

Peyton was speecheless.

"Err sure... I'll be right there." Peyton said as she closed her cell phone.

She dialed Karen's number, explained everything and asked if she could drive her to the hospital.

**10 minutes later**

Peyton and Karen arrived at the hospital.

"I'm sorry that I called you, but I didn't know who else to call and didn't they call you? I mean, Lucas is your son." Peyton asked.

"No, no, they didn't." Karen said. "But I'm glad you called me. You two are like the daughters I never had."

"And you are the mother Brooke and I never had." Peyton smiled as she hugged Karen.

"Ready to go in?" Karen asked.

"I don't think I'll ever be ready, but I really wanna see her." Peyton said.

They went inside.

After Peyton filled in all the files, she could see Brooke. She walked into her room. Karen went to see Lucas. Peyton was stunned when she found Brooke lying in the bed. She had scratches all over her face. Peyton placed her hands before her mouth.

"Brooke." Peyton whispered. "I love you, please don't go." Peyton took Brooke's hand. "Hang in there." Peyton sat there for a while. "You know, I gotta do something, but I'll be back soon. Okay?" She gave Brooke a kiss on her forehead.

That's when I went home and wrote this letter. I'm not gonna say goodbye to you Brooke. I know you're strong enough to get through this. I'm not ready to let you go. I love you.

_Love_

_Peyton._

Peyton puts the letter away and takes Brooke's hand. She kisses Brookes hand and suddenly Brooke squeezes Peyton's hand lightly. Peyton's head shot up.

"Brooke?" she whispers.

"I..Love...you...too." Brooke stutters, her eyes still closed. She couldn't talk very wel yet. She opened her eyes.

"You heard what I said?" Peyton asked. She gained tears in her eyes of happiness. Brooke nodded. "I'm gonna find a doctor." Peyton kisses Brooke's forehead and leaves.

One week later 

It's been a week after Brooke woke up from her coma. She is standing in the kitchen when Peyton comes in.

"Hey! You're supposed to be in bed." She sais.

"C'mon, I'm just taking a glass of water." Brooke sais. "I feel better by the way. Thanks to my bestest, bestest girlfriend."

Peyton smiles. They kiss.

"I really loved your letter." Brooke sais. "If I wasn't in a coma, I would've cried."

Peyton smiles. "I just wasn't ready to let you go yet. It was definetly worth the try."

"I'm not ready to let you go either. I'm glad you tried it." Brooke sais.

They kiss again. Two girls that love eachother so much. They are together forever. As Peyton sais:

At this moment there are 6,470,818,671 people in the world. Some are running scared. Some are coming home. Some tell lies to make it through the day. Others are just now facing the truth. Some are evil men, at war with good. And some are good, struggling with evil. Six billion people in the world. Six billion souls. And sometimes...all you need is one.

_**That's it! Hope you liked it!! Review please! If my other story is finished I might turn this into a full story. Now it's just a two part story. Please review!!**_


	3. AN

Author's note :

Hi guys, it's me. I just wanted to say thanks for the reviews. I'm really glad that some of you reviewed the story. I know how much people want their story to get a review so that is why I review every story I read. I just hope you do the same thing. Although this story is not to be continued, I still hope to get some reviews of people who just read it. Let me know what you think and I might use it in one of my other stories. Thank you!!

Xx Tess


End file.
